devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Arius
Arius is a wealthy businessman who serves as the primary antagonist of Devil May Cry 2. Although he is the president of an international public corporation named Uroboros, he uses demonic power because of him focusing his efforts on his research into the black arts which indeed makes him a modern-day sorcerer. and wishes to raise the ancient demon lord Argosax the Chaos from the demon realm and use his power to become "an all-powerful immortal"Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Arius: "The great sorcerer who runs the international enterprise, Uroboros.". For this goal, he comes to Dumary Island decades ago and have his company (being one of the most powerful companies in the world) to build their official city (now called Uroboros City) along with their own headquarters in the form of a trivalent, combined twin towers-skyscraper, a factory and an oil rig on the upper east side of Dumary Island. And he dos that under the pretext of acquiring the "special ores" hidden within the island's mountains; the truth he and the Uroboros Corporation does all that, only in search for the legendary Arcana, the four mystical artifacts which would allow him to unseal an obtain the power of Argosax, thus fulfilling his desire of becoming an immortal being with absolute wisdom, to transcend and rule all living things. ''Devil May Cry 2'' Dante first hears of Arius when he came to Dumary Island by the request of Lucia, a devil hunter with demonic powers. Matier, her mother, tells Dante that decades ago, Arius and his international company Uroboros transformed their beloved homeland to a demonic paradise under the facade of a fine, modern-day city (now officialy called "Uroboros City") in search for the legendary Arcanas, and asks Dante to deal with the modern sorcerer and his 'master' for them. Later Arius is seen by Lucia, and then by Dante, in his helicopter, flying over them. Lucia is first to reach the helicopter's final destination on off-shore oil rig, and faces Arius. He sees her, and comments that "the defect is back". Lucia, confused, asks Arius what that means, who than reveals that she is not one of the Vie De Marli, but rather a creation of Arius's like the Secretaries, but, unfortunately, was defected and therefore had to be disposed of. Matier merely found her before that tragic moment and raised her as a soldier. Lucia, struck by this claim, says that he is lying and she doesn't believe him, and throws one of her knives at him. He reflects it back with his magical field, and cuts Lucia's left sleeve, revealing a mark on her shoulder. He tells her that it is the proof that she is a mannequin and that is her real name, Chi (X). He then demands for the Arcanas to be returned, so he can become the immortal and achieve absolute wisdom. Lucia silently, but fiercely refuses and unsheathes her daggers. Arius responds that the "world is already warped", and everything that belongs to the devils will eventually revert to its original form - including Lucia. In the end, he teleports her to other place, filled with demons. Dante comes shortly after, but Arius didn't feel like confront the devil hunter this time, and summons Furiataurus to do his dirty work by fighting him, and flies away on his helicopter. Much later, when Lucia founds all the remaining Arcanas within the ruins of the long-forgotten temple of Argosax, she hands them over to Dante and asks him to deliver them to Matier while she was taking care of some other unfinished business. She didn't said that to Dante, but she was headed off to a trivalent, combined twin towers-skyscraper in the middle of the city that is the Uroboros Corporation building. She disguises herself as a Secretary, however, that doesn't deceive Arius, and he asks her if she came back to join him. She tells him no and a fight between takes place. Yet, Lucia was unsuccessful in killing Arius, and he captures her. Later Dante comes with a rescue mission. He hands over all the Arcanas and attacks the sorcerer, but fails to kill him too, because Arius used his hostage to pull Dante off the building. Dante, with Lucia in his hands, transforms into a demon and they fly to safety. They managed to get to the Uroboros Corporation's skyscraper building ( Skyscraper Sanctum) again, using a secret portal to get through the demon world, but they were both too late. The sun has completely eclipsed and the immortality-inducing ritual started without them. However, it went all wrong, all because Dante had replaced the Medaglia with his own, not magical in any way coin. The battle between Dante and Arius ensues, and the first was victorious. The evil man cries in despair, because his dream, his life, all lost miserably. Dante shots him point-blank when he says "King? Yeah, here's your crown!". Despite the ritual being incomplete, the portal to the Demon World opens, and Dante goes away to fight Argosax alone. However, Lucia wasn't idle either: Arius reemerges again, yet transmutated into a tentacled, undead demon with a hole with tentacle claws in his chest, showing his beating heart while his humanity already lost, and his appearances and behaviors are becoming those of the demons. She fights him again, and was about to finish him off then he transforms into an another and chaotic form, even more hideous and warped than before as the fight comes to a close in a rift made in the destroyed city streets. However, she puts this abomination to rest in the end. Personality and powers Arius's most distinctive trait is his obsession with power. He is already a powerful present-day sorcerer and a wealthy president of an international enterprise, and his ultimate goal is nothing less than to become a god. He thinks that "the world is already warped" and everything that belongs to the devils will eventually revert to its original form. Most likely, he meant the Human world along with the other demons' "possessions". Arius speaks in a somewhat refined manner, referring to Lucia as "defect". His voice and behavior throughout the game are in calm and "not-so-obsessed" manner, but when eventually his desire for power drives him mad, it changes to a demonic and control-paranoid manner. Arius is a powerful sorcerer because of the well efforts of his reseach into the dark arts, and has access to a variety of powerful magic spells which allow him to fight against capable demon hunters such as Dante and Lucia. These include creating magic shields, teleportation and a number of offensive spells. He is also capable of creating and summoning specific demons, such as Msira, Goat Clan demons, and SecretariesDevil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Secretary: "This beautiful artificial creature is created from Arius’s knowledge of magic and science.". He sometimes also uses his own revolver to fight his enemies. After completely losing his humanity and becoming a demon hellbent on revenge because of his death at Dante's hand, he becomes stronger, but clumsier, and thus is easily defeated by Lucia. It is not clear whatever Arius undergone some kind of ritual to require and possess demon powers; it might be very clear that he is a completely human being''Devil May Cry 2, '''Enemy File — Possessed Arius': "His humanity has already been lost, and now his appearance and behavior are becoming like those of the demons.", but this or otherwise is not directly stated. Uroboros Corp. ' Uroboros Corporation' (Uroboros Corp.) is an international public enterprise that began spreading throughout some many other countries including those within the modern day Americas, aggressively with it's own many mining and construction companies since itself first started out as a mining/consctruction company many years ago before it came to Dumary Island. They have originally made their official logo for them to be recognized by the whole world with an iconic logo of a dark blueish, fierce falcon with long sharp wings. In order to proceed with it's work, it began buying up any land that had many ancient ruins. Before long, the company began to be criticized and even accused by the media and scholars for destroying landmarks. Although in fact that Uroboros has been given some government contracts from governments of other nations to own whatever the industry needs for funding, construction and security such as owning weapons and vehicles including military tanks and helicopter. And they're also into technology (communications, computer, concealed, defense system, fire prevention system, hangar, infirmary, laboratory, library, living space, power system, security system, workshop). Not only that, they are also into science including genetics (which also explains the creation of Arius' voluptuous and skillful bodyguards called Secretaries). Concerning the CEO and founder of Uroboros Corporation, Arius, it is rumored that he has a profound knowledge of archaeology and ancient civilizations. Some say that the fact that his company is digging around ancient ruins somewhere on Dumary Island and his knowledge of these old cultures are related. In fact, some of these rumors were true, though Arius actually studied the occult and gain his own powers from reseaching and learning the ways of the dark arts, thus indeed making himself a full fledge sorceror indeed. To other people underneath the facade of a legitimate multinational conglomerate and a profitable organization, Uroboros Corporation is nothing more than a future corporate dictactorship, with its owner and leader Arius as a callous robber baron and a corrupt sorceror who seeks to conquer the modern-day world. Years later, Uroboros Corp. came to Dumary Island off the coast of the Americas and began to construct their own city (now officially called Uroboros City) on the upper grounds on the east side of the island, built around their headquarters called the "Skyscraper Sanctum", a immense modern skyscraper with four trivalent office towers combined and connected by both a more-modern pyramid on the ground floor below and a diamond-shaped building block on the top of the building which act somewhat as support towers as well. Inside the "diamond" on the building lies a secret ceremonial chamber where Arius may have focused his efforts into harnessing his magical powers while performing some rituals and practicing his sorcery there before moving forward with his new plans on Dumary Isand. Alongside their prized "creation", they also built one their own factories and an off-shore oil rig on the island. They as they told the whole world the intention for their stay on Dumary Island was to explore and investigate the island's mountains under the pretext of acquiring the "special ores" hidden within the island's mountains; however their true purpose was to search for and recover the legendary treasure of Dumary Island known as the Arcanas. And in doing so, they intent to serve their leader Arius's plan: to perform a summoning ritual using the power of these mystical relics, to awaken an ancient evil known only as Argosax and steal his power. With their president Arius as a new god with unspeakable powers, Uroboros Corp. would no longer be just an average corporation but a brand new empire of corrupt human beings with demonic powers that will bring the entire Earth to its knees. Fortunately their plan backfired and they failed. All because of the ancient clan of human priests with demon blood known as Vie de Marli including Matier and her daughter Lucia with the help of the devil hunter Dante. They and their people fough back and reclaim their homeland from the evil corporation when Dante ruined Arius' immortality-inducing ceremony by switching one of the Arcanas with his two-sided coin and fought the evil businessman in battle before he shot him point blank. But later, the portal to the Demon World has partially open when the towers of the Skyscraper Sanctum were hit by a beam of energy and activated and slowly moving away from the pyramid beneath them, to only become seperate and the diamond block on the top of the building was no more as it may have been completely sucked into the Netherworld because of the portal was unstable. all that happened because of the ritual at the solar eclipse, even though the ceremony was incomplete. After the doorway to the dark realm was closed when Dante entered it to face the impartially-summoned Argosax, Arius suddenly came back from beyond the grave and remerged as a ferocious undead demon he had been transmutated into. Now he's hellbent on revenge against not only Dante for killing him, but also the one person who was his defected former "creation" Chi (X). But Lucia (now her true name) continues to face her 'creator' and sworn enemy alone. Then he went under another and yet hideous transformation into a most twisted beast whose appearance was the most unsightly of devils before facing Lucia in a destroyed rift within the citystreets. But still Lucia fought back and put this abomination to an end. And so, the corrupt madman Arius was finally dead, and his industrial empire Uroboros Corporation was no more. Background Arius was a third-century Christian priest who was deemed a heretic due to his assertion that Christ the Son was not eternal, and had not existed before he was begotten. The Magician is the first trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. On it is depicted youthful figure in the robe of a magician, his left hand pointing to the earth and his right is raised to the sky, holding the Wand. The other symbols of the Tarot suits also appear on the picture - Sword, Cup and Coin lay on a table before the Magician. About his waist is a serpent-cincture or girdle, the Ouroboros. The interpretation of this card in relation to Devil May Cry universe is very complex. Iconographic gesture of the Magician symbolizes divine immanence, the ability of the magician to bridge the gap between heaven and earth. As such, Arius's role was reversed: he wanted to open the gate between the Human world and the Demon world in order to "achieve absolute wisdom and transcend all". The Arcana, while having its own and very significant role in the Devil May Cry continuum, also symbolize the four classical elements - fire, earth, air and water. If we assume that Magician's right hand is also pointing to the fifth element, aether, we will see complete set of classical elements of medieval alchemy. Finally, the name of the evil public corporation Uroboros with its own logo of a dark-blue falcon with sharp, long wings is the corruption of the spelling/or misspelling of the Ouroboros which is an ancient symbol depicting a dragon or serpent devouring its own tail, which generally symbolizes circularity or infinity, and is frequently used in alchemy which the international conglomerate and its CEO Arius are also characterized by because of their research and long-standing experience in magic and technology. As a whole, the Magician card signifies determination, initiative, manipulation and personal power - the qualities by which Arius is characterized by. References Category:Character Images